The Hyacinths
The Hyacinths are an alternative rock band previously lead by Zoey Moberly but half-way into the band's run, her older cousin and guitarist, Xavier O'Toole took over after Zoey was 'shamed' during a live performance (rival band 'The Clovers' revealed 'Zinnia', her alter ego, as a fraud). They are signed by a small record company in Los Angeles, but are still doing fairly well. Not all of the members of the band go to school in Millard High, just Aeolos and Annabelle are enrolled, but they do sometimes pop in for gigs around the town. Xavier O'Toole Xavier is the band's Lead Guitarist and Songwriter. He was born in Lifford, Ireland. He was pretty much unnoticed by his extended family his whole life until he was pointed out to be in a show for a fictional band called 'The Dogs'. Aeolos looks up to him and his songwriting skills, and Xavier tolerates Aeolos the most out of most of his bandmates. He's a fan of, The Beatles, Coldplay, and Led Zeppelin. He also has a soft spot for The Cranberries, having grown up with their music. Uma York Uma is the band's Lead Singer. She was born in Ukraine. After her mother's passing, she was left with her father and little sister Ariana. She was the band's Drummer before the retool, but as it was noticed that her vocals were stronger than her drumming, she got moved to Lead Singer. She is currently dating Xavier O'Toole. She an admirer of the music of Led Zeppelin and The Who (for their drummers), as well as Adele. Daryn Hendricks Daryn (birth name Arnold) is the band's Bassist. He was born to an abusive home in Connecticut, he was adopted by Xavier's Aunt Jacqueline. So he is Zoey and Chaco's adoptive brother, and Xavier's cousin. He's a huge fan of The Doors and holds a massive amount of respect for them, being a band that didn't use a bassist. Aeolos Russo Aeolos is the band's Rhythm Guitarist. He was born in Ardea, Italy and he's a freshman in Millard High School. He is described by his bandmates as 'Paul McCartney's biggest Fanboy'. He's also a huge fan of The Monkees, The Clovers Obediah Jones Obediah is the band's Pianist. He was born in Brooklyn, New York. He's considered the 'odd man out' in the band, considering he's Jewish and also part African-American (AFM doesn't have the exact tone he has). He is a fan of Lady Gaga, Fall Out Boy, Vanessa Carlton and Green Day. Domingo Pena Domingo is the band's Drummer and Bassist. He was born in a town right on the edge of New Mexico, not long from El Paso, Texas (where fellow drummer and best friend, Quiana, lives). He, like Xavier, actually got his start in music by acting. He is a fan of The Beatles, just like the other group members, but he also likes The Monkees. He's also a big fan of Macklemore and Mac Miller. Annabelle Bean Annabelle is the band's backup Rhythm Guitarist. She was born in Tampa Bay, Florida and actually has a slight Southern accent. She's been best friends with Aeolos since their mothers met when they were around 5. She taught him English and he taught her Italian. She's a fan of The Monkees, The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Creedence Clearwater Revival and Lynyrd Skynyrd. She also likes Adele, Bruno Mars and Maroon 5. Appearances Hyacinths-Logo.png|The Hyacinths logo Category:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia's Characters Category:Bands